Question: $\vec u = (-7,8)$ $\vec w = (-5, -1)$ $\dfrac12\vec u - 2\vec w = (~ $
Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector subtraction Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {\dfrac12}\vec u - {2}\vec w &= {\dfrac12}(-7,8) - {2}(-5,-1) \\\\\\\\ &= (-3.5, 4) - (-10, -2) \\\\\\\\ &= (-3.5- (-10), 4- (-2)) \\\\ &= (6.5, 6) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( 6.5,6 )$